SARA PEZZINI vs ANITA BLAKE
by Xevaral
Summary: Is Julianna a previous bladewielder or a pretender? More questions are answered! * Chapter 8 Added *
1. More Weird Stuff!

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - More Weird Crap!  
  
  
  
I was in my office looking at the two visitors sitting in front of me. In mere seconds I went from working on supernatural cases to preternatural. Must have been my lucky day. The woman was around my age. As she continued looking around the room, studying the décor, I couldn't help but stare at the scars that ran down her left arm. Dolph did say that she was the best preternatural expert in the country; I guess that comes with a price.  
  
The man sitting next to her had short blonde hair, a muscular frame, and a constant boyish smile on his face. I had to admit he was a cutie, a flirtatious one bound to get in trouble. "Dolph didn't mention that there would be someone with you."  
  
She turned around and gave me a tired look. "Jason is a friend."  
  
"I don't think he needs to be here if he isn't a cop." Jason gave me a sad look, disappointed by my statement.  
  
"I am not a cop either," Anita said.  
  
I got the feeling that her and me will not be getting along in the next few days. "To my knowledge he is no help to us in solving the murders. We need you, so I'm told, though."  
  
"Jason is a lycanthrope, he can help."  
  
"What makes you so sure that this pertains to wereanimals?"  
  
"There were claw marks on the victims, for one thing. Plus, on the clothes there appears to be gook on them, from what I could tell from the pictures. When wereanimals shift, they produce a gook from their bodies. The lycanthrope must have shifted on top of her, and then killed her."  
  
"What about a vampire? A vampire could have taken his, or her claws, ravaged the girl's body with them, then pour some gook on her." It sounded stupid even to me, but I didn't like the fact of having a civilian know things he shouldn't. He could be the murderer for all I know. Anita did say that he was a lycanthrope, after all.  
  
"And why would the vampire want to do that?" She waited for me to answer and then continued, "Ms. Pezzini, the killer is a lycanthrope. And I assure you that Jason is not the murderer, he is only a friend."  
  
"Sara. It's Sara." She nodded; I could see her lips slightly curl up. "What do we do?"  
  
"First, we need to find out what type of wereanimal he or she is. After that, we find their alpha and have a little chit chat with him."  
  
"Alpha?"  
  
"It's like a master vampire, except it's a master wereanimal. They are the leaders of the packs or pards. If one of their people goes against orders, they deal with them." She looked over to Jason then back to me.  
  
Hell, you learn something new everyday. "Are you an alpha?"  
  
"No," he said while smiling.  
  
I had to admit to myself that preternatural stuff is just way over my head. Hell, supernatural crap is way over my head. Sitting here listening to Ms. Blake talk about lycanthropes was like listening to Nottingham talk about the witchblade. Speaking of the devil himself.  
  
"Mr. Irons has some information regarding your case, Sara." He walked up to my desk, wearing his usual black attire. His long, dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Just by looking at him, you could tell that he was a badass. I guess if you are as good as he is, you don't have to worry about disguising yourself. Well, at least that's what most assassins do, so I'm told.  
  
"That's a surprise," I said. I looked over at Ms. Blake. Either she had something in her eye or she was batting her eyes at Nottingham. After I chuckled to myself, I redirected my attention to Nottingham. It appeared that he was looking at her, not in his usual "I can kill you with one finger" look, but with desire in his eyes. "Nottingham, what did Irons say?"  
  
He hesitated before looking back at me. "He wants to speak with you at his office."  
  
"Irons? As in Kenneth Irons, the man who owns half the city?" Jason asked with a hint of glee.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." More like Kenneth Irons, the devil incarnated himself who owns half the city. I could tell that Jason became a little happier. "You are not coming."  
  
"Yes we are. Ms. Pezzi. . . Sara, may I remind you that we are helping you with this case. Whatever it is that this Mr. Irons has to say, we need to hear it for ourselves." Anita waited a moment before focusing, once more, on Nottingham.  
  
"Mr. Irons will have no problem with your new partners joining you." I didn't know if I imagined it, but I think I saw Nottingham flash Anita a flirty smile. These two kiddies were looking at each other as if they used to be secret lovers.  
  
"Fine, let's just go." Only Jason and I motioned to leave, Nottingham and Anita stayed where they were. The situation was testing my nerves, and it isn't good to test my nerves. "Now would be a good time!" The yelling was childish, I had to admit, but I didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
I was sitting in a police station all the way in New York City. No, I wasn't in trouble. In fact, Dolph sent me here to help out a friend of his. Across from me sat Detective Sara Pezzini. She was very attractive, well built from exercise, with long brown hair. In a way she reminds me of myself, except taller. I could all ready tell that we were not going to get along.  
  
"Dolph didn't mention that there would be someone with you," she stated.  
  
I looked over at Jason before answering, "Jason is a friend."  
  
"I don't think he needs to be here if he isn't a cop." Her questioning was getting annoying. Then, I realized that I would be doing the exact same thing, paranoia at its best.  
  
"I'm not a cop either."  
  
"To my knowledge he is no help to us in solving the murders. We need you, so I'm told, though." She was beginning to get an attitude, just what I need. I hopped on an airplane and flew what seemed like zillions of miles up in the air to deal with another detective with an attitude. Thanks Dolph!  
  
I continued after a few moments of cooling down, "Jason is a lycanthrope, he can help."  
  
"What makes you so sure that this pertains to wereanimals?"  
  
"There were claw marks on the victims, for one thing. Plus, on the clothes there appears to be gook on them, from what I could tell from the pictures. When wereanimals shift, they produce a gook from their bodies. The lycanthrope must have shifted on top of her, and then killed her." I said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What about a vampire? A vampire could have taken his, or her claws, ravaged the girl's body with them, then pour some gook on her."  
  
Over the many years of doing what I do, I have come to terms that most people cannot tell the difference between a vampire victim and a lycanthrope one. But, this was ridiculous. "And why would the vampire want to do that?" I could tell that she was reconsidering her statement. I guess out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to ease up on her. "Ms. Pezzini, the killer is a lycanthrope. And I assure you that Jason is not the murderer, he is only a friend."  
  
"Sara. It's Sara," she said. "What do we do?"  
  
Sara was finally starting to cooperate. It would have taken me a longer time, so brownie points for her. "First, we need to find out what type of wereanimal he or she is. After that, we find their alpha and have a little chit chat with him."  
  
"Alpha?"  
  
It is hard explaining lycanthrope politics to people that do not interact with the preternatural. Oh hell, I interact with them and the politics still confuse me. "It's like a master vampire, except it's a master wereanimal. They are the leaders of the packs or pards. If one of their people goes against orders, they deal with them." I looked over at Jason and smiled. Talking about alphas and packs brought up memories of Richard. Why do I still think about him, I don't know? There is still that part of me deep down inside that still cares for him.  
  
"Are you an alpha?" Sara's question brought me back to present reality.  
  
I looked over at Jason and watched him smile that boyish smile of his at Sara. "No." That is always like Jason, flirting with every female insight. Now I was glad I brought him with me, he always lightens up the mood; brownie points for him.  
  
"Mr. Irons has some information regarding your case, Sara." A tall man came walking in; he had dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. When he turned around, I felt my body tighten. Whoever this was, was beautiful while still managing to maintain a masculine look. As I continued to stare at him, I realized why he looked familiar. His face was similar to Jean Claude's, except for the beard.  
  
As soon as I thought of Jean Claude, I could feel him wake for the day, and along with him came the ardeur. The power started to rise up my body; this was not the time for this to be happening.  
  
"That's a surprise," Sara stated to the man. I tried to keep my attention on the matter at hand, but I soon realized that the ardeur reached out to the stranger. He looked at me with desire in his eyes, causing the ardeur to react even more. "Nottingham, what did Irons say?" Sara was trying to get back to the case, good for her.  
  
"He wants to speak with you at his office." The stranger, Nottingham, said in a low voice. My lower body reacted to his voice; it was soothing but doesn't stand a chance against Jean Claude's.  
  
"Irons? As in Kenneth Irons, the man who owns half the city?" Jason asked with a hint of glee.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Sara paused for a moment and said, " You are not coming."  
  
"Yes we are. Ms. Pezzi. . . Sara, may I remind you that we are helping you with this case. Whatever it is that this Mr. Irons has to say, we need to hear it for ourselves." I returned my attention to Nottingham and realized that I didn't want to go. I didn't know if I could handle myself around him any longer. Each time I looked at him I felt like I could jump his bones right here and now.  
  
"Mr. Irons will have no problem with your new partners joining you," he said while looking at me. Great, now I can't get out of this.  
  
"Fine, let's just go." Sara jumped out of her chair and started walking out of the office, with Jason following close behind. Nottingham stayed exactly where he was, looking down at me. I tried not to look back at him, but was unable to do so. His gray eyes were drawing me in, or the ardeur, like a vampire does to humans. But I was immune to a vampire's gaze, thanks to the marks given by Jean Claude, and I knew Nottingham wasn't a vampire.  
  
"Now would be a good time!" Sara yelled, making her anger noticeable. I have all ready managed to make a detective mad within fifteen minutes, a record even for me.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Irons: Lycanthrope or Vampire? 


	2. Irons: Lycanthrope or Vampire?

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: See first page . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Irons: Lycanthrope or Vampire?  
  
  
  
  
  
Anita insisted on us riding with her. I made sure that I was the one sitting upfront and not Nottingham. For some odd reason I just didn't like the way him and Anita looked at one another. It seemed as if there was lust in both of their eyes. Gag me with a spoon . . .  
  
"Turn here." The sound of Nottingham's voice brought me back to reality. It has been months since I've been at Irons' office, and in all honesty I didn't miss it. Every time that I have been here Irons either tried to sleep with me or kill me. Well, he also offered me the world once, but I'm sure he had sexual interests in mind too. Gee . . . what more can a gal ask for?  
  
"Irons isn't your average day friendly billionaire. So please be careful of what you do and say around him." I looked back at Jason; he was smiling his boyish smile at me. I'm beginning to think that he never stops smiling. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"I've been around a lot more dangerous people than Kenneth Irons . . ." Jason paused for a moment and continued. "I'm sure I can handle myself, I am a werewolf."  
  
For the first time in my life I saw shock cross over Nottingham's face. He looked directly at Jason, "You're a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes," he gloated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anita asked. I couldn't tell what she was focusing on; all I know is that she was trying to avoid looking at Nottingham. Yes Nottingham is a looker, I have to admit, but this was ridiculous. Maybe she hasn't had much experience with a man - that was probably it.  
  
"I've never actually met a wereanimal before." He offered what appeared to be an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Oh . . ." Anita turned around and looked him in the eyes. They looked at each other, neither of them straying away. Okay this is getting rather tiresome . . .  
  
"All right let's go and get this over with." I quickly opened the passenger door, leaped out of the Jeep, and started walking to the front door of Vorschlag. Two car doors made an opening and shutting sound behind me. I didn't want to look behind me and see the two lovebirds holding hands. No thanks . . .  
  
"Sara, it is so good to see you." The infamous voice ran through my body like piercing knives. As I slowly looked up I saw the owner of the voice. He was dressed in his usual Armani suit, looking casual and professional at the same time.  
  
"Nottingham tells me that you have some information regarding my case." That's me, cop girl that cuts right to business.  
  
"I am not a man to be rushed . . ." Irons suddenly stopped talking. I could almost see fear in his eyes, an unusual expression but it was fear.  
  
"What are you?" Anita asked in a breathy voice, she looked like she was about to faint. I looked back at Irons and realized that he was looking at Anita. "You're not human . . ."  
  
Nottingham rushed over to Anita's side as she collapsed on the ground. Jason shrugged his head a couple of times, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Anita quickly shoved Nottingham's helping hand away, trying not to touch him. "Don't help me!" I watched her as she planted her feet firmly to the ground while balancing herself. "You are not human . . . but you don't seem to be a lycanthrope either."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" I spat out; I'm not much in playing guessing games.  
  
"Correct, I'm not a lycanthrope . . ." Irons backed up a couple of steps, "I'm not a vampire either, Executioner."  
  
"How did you . . ." Anita lowered her head. I could see several emotions cross over her face, she seemed troubled and confused. "How do you explain your power then?"  
  
Irons offered his cynical smile and turned around. He waved his hand for us to leave and said, "Talk to the Master of the City, Sara. She knows who is behind your murders."  
  
"Wait, how do I find . . ."  
  
Irons stopped me before I could finish, "I'll let the Executioner tell you that."  
  
I looked back at Anita. She was giving me a blank face, a cop face. I could tell that she was hiding something, what it is I don't know. But, I will find out.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions or respond to some comments . . .  
  
Divamercury - Interesting? Hmmm . . .  
  
Tegasus - Once again you shall have more! And I agree, there are not enough crossovers with WB and VH.  
  
Spin - You shall see what happens next!  
  
LaFemmeLurker - Oooh. . . you think my story has potential. Thankyou! Now I can only hope to live up to it.  
  
HeatherRose1 - SP and AB are my fave, too! They have so much in common, that's why I decided to do this crossover. I'm glad you like!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Irons: Lycanthrope or Vampire?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was quite obvious that Sara did not want Nottingham sitting beside me. In fact, she made it quite noticeable when she rushed to the Jeep, making sure she got the passenger seat. Actually, I was thankful of her, I didn't know if I could handle being that close to Nottingham. Each time I looked at him I could feel the ardeur rushing through my veins. I needed Nathaniel or Jean Claude, but we had to find out what this Irons guy had to say about the murders. If I'm careful I can keep the ardeur from taking control, maybe.  
  
"Turn here." Nottingham's voice wrapped around me, tickling me in certain spots. It was nowhere compared to Jean Claude's, but it was still impressive. Of course, it could just be the ardeur. I quickly shifted my mind to the job at hand. Although difficult, putting off the ardeur can be done.  
  
Vorschlag was an impressive size; it was followed up with some pretty nifty technology. I've never seen a company of this size or technology in St. Louis. Yes St. Louis is a pretty good size city, but not near as big as New York City. This city was probably filled with buildings like Vorschlag, or bigger.  
  
"Irons isn't your average day friendly billionaire. So please be careful of what you do and say around him." Sara's concern almost caused me to smile. Then I noticed her looking at Jason. "Do you understand me?" She managed to make it sound threatening and motherly at the same time. I guess she considered Jason as a younger brother, someone that she would be responsible for.  
  
"I've been around a lot more dangerous people than Kenneth Irons . . ." Jason was giving her his boyish smile. Jason flirting with a woman . . . no never. "I'm sure I can handle myself, I am a werewolf."  
  
"You're a werewolf?" I gave a quick glance at Nottingham through the rearview mirror. He was focused on Jason and him only. I hope this guy isn't a bounty hunter. Or hell worse, a sociopath like Edward.  
  
"Yes," Jason said with pride and arrogance in his voice.  
  
I didn't like where this was heading. If Nottingham is a bounty hunter, he could easily kill Jason right now. I'm not going to take that chance. I started reaching for my gun, eyes on the floorboard, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've never actually met a wereanimal before." As he said that I quickly let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding.  
  
The ardeur rushed through me once more; I could no longer fight it. I had to look at him. I quickly turned around in the seat, undoing my seatbelt for easier movement. At first I offered him a smile and said, "Oh." But the expression on my face quickly changed. He stared back at me, his gray eyes studying mine intensely. I was slowly losing to the ardeur.  
  
"All right let's go and get this over with." With Sara's statement, I was quickly snapped back into reality. Even though the tone was harsh, I was still thankful for it. Without her I would have tried jumping Nottingham's bones along time ago. Brownie points for her.  
  
Jason and Nottingham started getting out of the Jeep, I moved quickly behind them. We were rushing to catch up to Sara. Call it a hunch, but I was beginning to think she was mad. I never thought about the fact that her and Nottingham could be involved. They don't seem to be anyways. . .  
  
"Sara, it is so good to see you." The voice stopped me in my tracks. I looked up and saw Kenneth Irons. He looked different from the pictures I have seen. Somehow he was more handsome in real life. However, his arrogant smile managed to look the same.  
  
"Nottingham tells me that you have some information regarding my case," said Sara.  
  
"I am not a man to be rushed . . ." I could feel his power when he sensed my presence. It rushed over me, heavy and weightless at the same time. My mouth was becoming dry. This energy was clearly not lycanthrope, but something else.  
  
"What are you? You're not human." His power was too much for me. I couldn't hold up any longer. My knees collapsed underneath me, landing me on the pavement of the parking lot. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw what appeared to be fear in his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard Jason's voice. Immediately, I turned to see that Nottingham was heading over to me. He wanted to help me, something I don't like being offered. But, that wasn't the case now. I didn't want to touch him for fear of the ardeur.  
  
"Don't help me!" I tried not to yell, but the ardeur awoke at the sight of him. "You are not human . . . but you don't seem to be a lycanthrope either." I was trying to focus on something else, but Nottingham stayed in the back of my mind, enough for the ardeur to act on. At least I get brownie points for trying.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Sara yelled with fear and confusion in her voice.  
  
"Correct, I'm not a lycanthrope . . ." I watched Irons back up a couple of steps, "I'm not a vampire either, Executioner."  
  
"How did you . . ." He has heard of me, a bit flattering and terrifying at the same time. He isn't a vampire or a lycanthrope; I could feel that his power was neither. But, what is he? "How do you explain your power then?"  
  
He waved his hand for us to leave and said, "Talk to the Master of the City, Sara. She knows who is behind your murders."  
  
"Wait, how do I find . . ." Sara was quickly stopped by Irons.  
  
"I'll let the Executioner tell you that." Irons flashed me a quick smile and walked off.  
  
Sara turned and looked at me with a questioning look. I gave her my blank cop face; I'm sure she used them all the time and knew I was hiding something. I noticed the rage building up inside her, I could almost touch it. The fact is that I don't know how she feels about vampires. Since I have a few vamps staying with me for the next week or so, I didn't want to take the option of her being a possible enemy. Even if I could find out where the Master of the City is and it would help solve the case, I am still hesitant of taking the chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Bloodsuckers Galore!  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions or respond to some comments . . .  
  
Tegasus - You shall have more!  
  
DragonMouse - LOL, you shall have more!  
  
Deep Red - Irons is neither vamp nor lycanthrope, so Anita thinks for right now. . . hehehe. I was thinking about combining both the POVs but some people don't like to read more than one person's POV in the same story so I did it this way. And I don't know exactly what season of Witchblade I'm working from quite yet; it might end up being after the second one.  
  
Skittle - Wow . . . thankyou! You think Sara seems like a bitch in this? I didn't mean for her to, sorry. If you read her POV she doesn't sound as bad as she does in Anita's POV. Anyways, I'm going to soften her up a bit in the next chapter when she meets up with a certain vampire. 


	3. Bloodsuckers Galore!

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: See first page . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Bloodsuckers Galore!  
  
  
  
  
  
"A cop face doesn't work against a cop." I know I wasn't treating her all that great. I could visualize Dolph screaming my head off as we speak. But damnit, I had a murder to solve and Anita wasn't helping. "How do I find the Master of the City?" Realizing that screaming wasn't going to work, I decided to tone down my voice. Hopefully it would work.  
  
She did the opposite of what I expected. Her eyes became colder, almost like piercing through my heart. Jason decided to move in, "Anita, she isn't going to kill anyone."  
  
"What are you hiding?" The Mary Poppins cover slipped and "Pez" took over.  
  
"I don't know how to get in touch with the Master of the City. But, I know someone who does."  
  
"Okay, then . . . take me to . . ."  
  
She cut me off, "I don't know if I can trust you to not kill him and the others."  
  
My anger was about to get the best of me, not something I like to lose control of. The consequences are always bad, and for me they are worse than for normal people. "Why not?" I asked in the most polite way imaginable. A few seconds passed and she still didn't answer my question. "Is he a vampire or something?" A small laugh escaped my mouth, trying to lighten up the mood is always good.  
  
"Yes he is, as well as three others." Her face held nothing. She was serious.  
  
"I will not kill them. However, if one of them bites me, I will . . ."  
  
"They will not harm you, as long as you don't harm them or me." Anita turned and started heading back to her jeep. I assumed she was going to take us to where the vamps were, so I followed along.  
  
  
  
It was dark, no lights in sight. Some of the barks from the trees, what I could see of them, looked like mystical creatures. The fact that we were about to come face to face with three vampires was not settling too well with my nerves. Okay, I have to admit, I have never came face to face with a vamp before. I do not work that kind of homicide, even though most of my cases are supernatural.  
  
Jason smiled at me, than placed a hand on my shoulder. I was beginning to grow comfortable with him in the few short hours that I've known him. Is that really possible? "They don't bite," he said while offering me a light chuckle.  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm not scared."  
  
He glanced sideways at me, too smart to believe my lie. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
Although this conversation was a bit amusing, I wanted to end it. I needed to get back in cop mode. "I'm cold." Of course I had to end it with one last statement. I was rewarded with his boyish smile. It was something that I was growing fond of.  
  
Lights came peering through the heavy darkness. The sudden change was blinding, causing me to turn my eyes away. I thought I could hear some voice mumbling a foreign language, French possibly. As I redirected my gaze, I saw a figure, with long blond hair, in the doorway walking away. Soon, it had disappeared from view. "Was that one of them?"  
  
"Yes." Jason turned his attention back to me, smiling as usual. "You won't be meeting him."  
  
"Why not?" I don't know why, but I felt myself wanting to meet him. Or it could just be the excitement of meeting a vampire overpowering me.  
  
"He isn't big on meeting new people." Jason's statement caused my curiosity to rise even more. "Besides, Jean Claude is the one you need to speak with."  
  
"Jean Claude? How original . . ." Jason gave a silent laugh. When Anita looked back at us, he stopped. Her hand waved us over to her, and she soon began to walk to the open door, us following closely behind.  
  
"Remember, they don't bite, you don't bite." With that said, Anita crossed the entranceway. After a few moments I lost sight of her.  
  
The place was stylish nonetheless. Heavy black curtains were draped over the walls, flowing down from the black ceiling. Sheer, violet swags were layered over the curtains; it caused a dream-like effect, a dark one. Silver chairs, with violet padding, were centered in the middle of the room. I was assuming that we were standing in the living room?  
  
"Hello, Detective Pezzini." A voice came out from behind me. It wasn't a normal voice. A normal voice doesn't flow through your body, making you ticklish in certain areas. I had to turn around and see him. My mouth dropped as I looked at the man standing before me. He was beautiful. "Anita tells me that you are looking for the Master of the City."  
  
"Sara, please call me Sara." I offered a smile, while continuing to trace over his body with my eyes. He must have noticed what I was doing, because he walked up closer to me offering me a better view. I watched his lips slightly curl up. Great, a cocky vampire. "You must be Jean Claude?"  
  
"Yes." That one word danced around me, sending sensations running through me.  
  
I cleared my throat before I began speaking, trying my best to go back to being a professional. "Where is the Master of the City?"  
  
"She is on the other side of the city, in the vampire district." He flashed me a smile, I couldn't see any fangs but I knew they were there.  
  
"She?" The fact that the Master of the City could be a girl never crossed my mind. Automatically, I assumed it would be a guy, seeing how they are the Master over all of the vamps in the entire city. I was prejudice against my own gender . . .  
  
"Yes, she." Jean Claude motioned for me to take a seat with his hand. I took the offer. Surprisingly, the chair was quite comfortable, despite its appearance. He took a seat across from me; Nottingham and Jason continued to stand. "Although Naranjana is a reasonable master, differing from the rest of us, she will be wary of us and will have an impressive size of backup."  
  
"Why?" As soon as I said it I knew it was a dumb question.  
  
"For protection, of course." He didn't rub it in, a respectable gesture. "We only have two other vampires, excluding myself, four lycanthropes, you and Anita. However, Anita has a frightening reputation among my kind, that is why Naranjana is so wary."  
  
I was still focusing on his statement about there being four lycanthropes. My attention shifted to Jason, "There are three more of your kind?"  
  
"No." He smiled at me as he continued, "I am the only werewolf. The others are wereleopards, they belong to Anita's pard."  
  
Pard? Anita's pard? Just how much is she not telling me? Jean Claude must have read my thoughts, "A pard is a family of wereleopards. Anita is their Nimir-ra." Nimir-Ra? "It means leader, she is their leader."  
  
Oh . . . "Anita is a wereleopard? I thought she was human?" She didn't ever seem to act like a lycanthrope to me; of course I never met one before Jason.  
  
"No. She is human." Jean Claude shook his head in an almost graceful manner. "It is a long explanation that I do not have time to explain. The sun will be rising in an hour, I will need to rest for the day."  
  
"How will I find Naranjana?"  
  
"I will take you to her tomorrow night, with our full back up." He lifted himself from where he was sitting, almost too fast for me to see. "You may stay here and rest, I will not take no for an answer." I took his word on that. He looked at Nottingham, "Does your friend wish to stay as well."  
  
"Nottingham?" I couldn't really see what choice he had. If he was to stay, I prefer for his room not to be next to Anita's. No, I wasn't paranoid. Well, I won't admit that I am, anyways.  
  
"I will stay," he said.  
  
"Good. Jason, would you be so kind to show our guest to their rooms?" Jason nodded his head, and with that done Jean Claude left the room.  
  
Nottingham and I walked on the stairs, closely behind Jason. At first I didn't notice how big this house really was. I felt like I was walking inside a massive cave, with the black drapes hung throughout the place. The dimly lit candles provided the slightest amount of light, but it framed the mood of the house well.  
  
"Is there a bathroom I can occupy for a while? I am in a desperate need of a bath." I didn't smell or anything. If I was going to sleep in this place I needed to relax, and baths help me relax. It seemed like my only option.  
  
"There is one in your room." Jason smiled. I didn't know if it was at me in general or at the question. Oh well. I was going to get my bath, and that was all I cared about for the time being.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Head on over to Anita's POV in the Vampire Hunter section. There are some parts in that one that isn't in this version. Some things are listed about Naranjana, and the blond hair vampire that was in the doorway.  
  
Finley - I'm glad you like the story. I don't know what I'm going to do with Sara/Ian yet. Sara will be meeting up with a certain vampire though. As far as Anita/Ian, well you'll just have to wait and see. . .  
  
Divamercury - I was just kidding with you about the interesting thing. . . hehehe.  
  
Tegasus - Anita will find out about the Witchblade pretty soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Bloodsuckers Galore!  
  
  
  
  
  
"A cop face doesn't work against a cop." Sara's tone of voice was harsh, clearly showing that she was tired of playing games. Using my cop face just made it more obvious that I was hiding something, I should have known better. "How do I find the Master of the City? What are you hiding?" She wasn't giving up, admirable in a way.  
  
Detective Pezzini is only human; she couldn't kill them, or harm them, in fact. Why not tell her? "I don't know how to get in touch with the Master of the City. But, I know someone who does."  
  
"Okay, then . . . take me to . . ."  
  
I cut her off, all ready knowing what she was going to ask. "I don't know if I can trust you to not kill him and the others."  
  
"Why not? Is he a vampire or something?" She asked sarcastically. I could almost hear a slight giggle come from her.  
  
"Yes he is, as well as three others."  
  
Her eyes widened, partially from surprise and the fact that she was right. I watched as she quickly gathered her thoughts. "I will not kill them. However, if one of them bites me, I will . . ."  
  
"They will not harm you, as long as you don't harm them or me." I quickly realized that I could trust her, at least enough to where I knew she wouldn't kill them.  
  
I looked at my watch. Only a few more hours till daybreak. If Jean Claude was going to talk to Sara, than I needed to get her to the resting house and quick. I walked to my Jeep in a fast pace; the other three were close behind.  
  
  
  
Before our trip to New York City, Jean Claude made arrangements with the Master of the City to get a resting place. Naranjana didn't want us to stay in the vampire district close to her. We were given an "abandon" house outside of New York City. By the looks of the outside and its location, the place does look abandon. However, once you step inside you think that it was one of Jean Claude's many properties.  
  
"Naranjana wants us to be comfortable while we are here." I remembered him telling me when I first took a look inside.  
  
Now I was walking in the woods with Sara, Jason, and Nottingham, hoping I was getting close to the house. My nightvision was reasonably good, but I was too tired to put it to much use. Fighting off the ardeur took a lot from me. I've decided that when I get inside I was going to stay clear of Nottingham and find my pomme de sang, Nathaniel.  
  
I was too distracted to notice that Sara and Jason were talking. The two of them seemed to have instantly bonded, in a sibling kind of way. It made me start to like Sara a bit, but there was still something about her . . .  
  
A door opened in front of us. Light blinded my eyes as I looked over to where the front of the house was. Asher was holding it opened; his golden highlights sparkled in the dark. He turned around and started walking deep into the house, his expression showing anger. I knew he didn't want to come with us, but Jean Claude insisted on it.  
  
"Remember, they don't bite, you don't bite." With that said I walked inside the house. I left the three of them in the living room, trusting Jean Claude to play the nice host.  
  
My legs grew tired as I walked up the stairs heading to my room. I should have chosen the damn room downstairs. Of course I didn't expect the ardeur to hit me like it did. I had made sure that I fed enough to satisfy it. I also never expected a guy like Nottingham to show up either.  
  
"Tired, ma cherie?" Asher stepped in front of me as I stepped off from the final step. His blonde hair covered the left side of his face, hiding his scars. My hand brushed it away, allowing access to the other side. "Please . . . don't."  
  
"You're angry?" He turned away from me. The all too familiar gesture brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were Jean Claude's or mine. "Asher?"  
  
Nathaniel walked into the hall and out of my bedroom. He smiled at me and then at Asher, who soon started walking away. He shouldn't be this upset about coming here. There was something else that was wrong. "I thought I heard voices."  
  
"Asher and I were just talking." My attention was redirected to Nathaniel. He wore only boxers, with smiley faces imprinted on them. His long auburn hair was braided, with numerous strands of hairs coming out.  
  
"I heard unfamiliar voices."  
  
"I brought Detective Pezzini and a friend of hers here. She needs Jean Claude's help in talking with the Master of the City." Nathaniel smiled at me as I finished. I could feel the ardeur slowly slipping away. "I'm sleepy." I didn't need to say anymore. He quickly stepped aside and let me walk inside my room.  
  
The sheets on my bed, which were red satin - Jean Claude's idea - were all ready turned back. A body imprint was barely noticeable where Nathaniel had been sleeping. I didn't bother with my clothes; I simply climbed in the bed. Nathaniel lay down beside me, covering me up with the sheets. He scooped my body into his, a perfect fit since he is only a couple inches taller than I am.  
  
Just when I started falling asleep, Jason walked into the bedroom. "Jean Claude wanted me to inform you that he is having the guests stay the night."  
  
I was too tired to really care, "Fine. What are they doing right now?"  
  
"Nottingham is going to sleep, I think. And Sara is taking a bath." I raised my eyebrow. How could she take a bath at this time of night?  
  
Nathaniel quickly sat up in the bed beside me, "She needs some towels." Jason and I both gave him a look. "I washed all the towels today. I needed something to do besides watch daytime television."  
  
"Have Asher take some towels to Sara," I said.  
  
"Why not me?" Jason held a hand over his heart as if my statement offended him.  
  
"You know why." With that said, Jason soon left the room. My body collapsed back on the bed. Nathaniel moved against me, cradling my body in his arms. Sleep finally found me.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Edward Comes To Town  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The next chapter for Sara's POV will be different from the one to this version. The next chapter on the Witchblade part will basically be about Sara and Asher meeting. Oh, and I wasn't for sure if it was the left side of Asher's face that was scarred, so if I am wrong please inform me. Anywho, on with the comments . . .  
  
Dragon Mouse - I know that I wouldn't be able to ignore ole Nottie Boy!  
  
Tegasus - LOL. . . you shall find out about the vampire in Chapter 4 of Witchblade. 


	4. Asher and Edward Comes To Town

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only character I own so far is Naranjana; so don't take unless given permission! As for the rest of the characters, sadly to say I do not own them. I just have fun with them!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Asher . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
The bathroom had the same sense of style as the other rooms. The bathtub, the floor, and the pampering center were lined with the prettiest black and gray marble I have ever seen. The toilet and faucets were chrome, sparkling white when the light hits them. With the wallpaper, a deep midnight sky, and the sweet smells of lavender, it almost felt like you were bathing yourself in fantasyland. I could definitely get used to this. Hmmm . . . I wonder who the decorator is.  
  
While undressing myself, I turned the handles and water began pouring out of the faucet. As the water continued to run, music began to fill the room. "Mozart?" Well, it was soothing, but where the hell was it coming from? There wasn't a speaker in sight.  
  
Deciding to let the question go, I finished undressing and settled into the tub. The water was hot, overwhelming at first but gradually cooled down. I used some of the bubble bath that was set to the side of the tub. Bubbles floated over my body, letting off the sweet smell of lavender fill the room. Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" The voice was of dream-like quality, sounding as if it belonged to a voice actor of some sort. I could feel fingertips touch my arm; they were cold to the touch, sending shivers through my body. "Ma cherie, are you all right?" The voice came again, holding a deep French accent. I felt myself wanting to hear more.  
  
I quickly realized that I had fallen asleep as the water in the tub rolled over my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the hand that was carefully placed over my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I could see the same shade of blonde hair that I saw earlier tonight. The color was more striking, somehow, than before. It had an almost golden shine with the light hitting it.  
  
Suddenly remembering that I wasn't clothed, I immediately covered my chest with my hands and arms. I sat up while trying to move some of the bubbles closer to me, covering parts that are not supposed to be seen by strangers. "I . . . I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." My voice came out breathy, I sounded like Marylyn Monroe trying to seduce the "Man" in a movie. Heat rose to my cheeks and causing even more embarrassment. "Umm . . . what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Anita told me to bring you these." I glanced at the towels that he was holding, and turned away. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I'm not used to talking with vampires, with a voice and hair like his, while bathing myself. Well, I never really talked to a vampire before, besides Jean Claude, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Oh . . . Why?" I concentrated on the bubbles and the bath tub itself, trying hard not to look at him. A part of me wanted to see the man that belonged to that beautiful hair and voice. Knowing that he would be even more beautiful, however, made me not to want to see him.  
  
"You didn't have any," he said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Oh . . ." I was beginning to have every flaw and perfection of the bathtub memorized. "Sit them over there, please."  
  
I saw him starting to turn around to place the towels on the counter. While he was not looking, I took the moment to look at him. He was wearing brown leather pants that looked as if they were painted on instead of pulled on. The pants allowed good visual aid of his butt. I quickly shook my head and cursed myself for lingering.  
  
He turned around and looked down at me. His hair fell over the right side of his face; only the left side could be seen. As I looked at him - well, stared is more like it - my question was answered. He looked like someone stepping out of your own personal wet fantasies. I shook my head again at my previous thought, not caring if he noticed at the time.  
  
"Do you need anything else, ma cherie?" He stepped closer to the tub. Him being so close to me caused my body to slightly shiver, not from being cold but from wanting the distance to close.  
  
"Uh . . . no. Not that I ca . . . " I noticed that he was staring at something. Following his gaze, I realized that he was staring at the witchblade.  
  
"Nice bracelet." The moment he said it, pictures of a woman being burned flowed through my mind. I could see a large crowd of people circling around her. They were chanting something, but it was in French. Then I heard screaming, it was a man. Blonde hair covered his face, as the screams grew louder. I could see a man pouring water over the right side of his body while three other men were holding crosses in their hands.  
  
I looked up at the vampire standing in front of me. He knew what I had seen, his pale blue eyes held fear in them. "Let me see your face, your entire face."  
  
"No," he said while backing away.  
  
Quickly, I rose out of the tub, water dripping over my nude body. The movement was embarrassing at first, but I quickly pushed it aside. With my hands, I brushed his hair away from his face. Scars covered the right side of his beautiful face, slowly disappearing as they reached the perfection of the other side. "Holy water?"  
  
"Yes," his voice held shame. He shook his head causing his hair to cover the scars.  
  
"Don't." As I brushed his hair away, pictures began to flash through my mind again. I saw him holding a woman in his arms. His hair was pulled back in a brown ribbon, his body bare. The woman's fingers were playing with the loose hair that had fallen from the ribbon. Shock washed over me as I saw the witchblade on her wrist.  
  
"Your lov . . . your lover had the . . ."  
  
He cut me off, "Julianna. Her name was Julianna."  
  
"Who was . . . " Both of our attention was side tracked as we heard a loud noise come from outside of the room. It took me a moment to realize that it was a gunshot . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions or comments . . .  
  
HeatherRose1 - I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be some more to the Asher and Sara thing soon, hopefully.  
  
Tweetie Pie - I do plan on finishing this, but it will take a long time. I plan to draw this story out. AB and SP are two of my fave characters as well! BTW, cute screen name!  
  
LaFemmeLurker - LOL! I don't exactly know what to do with Jean Claude, yet. All I know is that I'm going to make him upset with Asher. * Coughs and Clears Throat * As for Ian, he will get to have some time with someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Edward Comes To Town  
  
  
  
  
  
My body was shaking. It took a moment that it wasn't doing it on its own but someone was literally shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, the light almost blinding me in the process. "Anita, we have some company." Nathaniel whispered into my ear.  
  
Edward came into view. He had a rifle hanging from his shoulder and a sword in his hand on the opposite side. I looked up at him with a questioning look; the gesture brought a slight smile to his mouth. "What's with the weapons?"  
  
"I'm here on business," he said.  
  
"It doesn't involve me does it?" I knew that it didn't - or thought it didn't - but I still had to ask.  
  
"No." He laughed for a short moment then stopped.  
  
"Why are you here?" I sat up in the bed, Nathaniel duplicating my movement.  
  
"On my way to a business meeting, I saw someone walking into a police department. As I looked closer, it dawned on me who that someone was." He laughed as he continued. "Why, it was my good ole buddy Anita."  
  
"You're in a good mood?"  
  
"Yes I am." A smile covered his face.  
  
"Someone is paying you a lot of money to kill a lot?" When Edward got to kill a bunch of things and get paid big bucks for doing it, he was like a little boy getting to go to Disneyland. "Vamp or lycanthrope?"  
  
"Lycanthrope," he said.  
  
"Challenging?" I watched his grin grow wider. Edward was always up for a challenge. He used to kill people until he got too good, so he decided to go after vampires and lycanthropes since they were hard to kill. That's my Edward.  
  
"You should know how challenging it is. You're working on the same case."  
  
"What do you know about the lycanthrope murders?"  
  
"Nothing, actually. The fact that no one knows whom these lycanthropes are is what makes it challenging. I haven't been able to find any data to collect whatsoever. However, I have heard one thing." He suddenly stopped smiling. Edward could change expressions with just a flip of the switch. He should definitely think about becoming an actor if he ever decides to quit the business.  
  
"Oh and what is that?" I didn't even try to hold back the sarcasm; I was too tired to do so.  
  
"I heard that your coffin boy knows someone that has information about the lycanthropes." His cold expression quickly turned back to amusement. I knew that he didn't like the fact that I was dating Jean Claude, but he did enjoy calling him names.  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"You are going to take me to him."  
  
"No." I can't get Sara and Nottingham involved with Death, himself. They don't need to know people like him, especially Nottingham.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a detective that I am working with, I'm helping her catch these bad guys. I can't have an assassin running around with me while I do that." He looked at me, understanding what I had just said.  
  
Edward was about to say something, but stopped when Nathaniel suddenly grabbed my arm. "I can sense power."  
  
When he said it, I could feel the power roll over my body. It was lycanthrope, but I couldn't tell what kind it was. There was only one, and it was getting closer. I watched Edward position the rifle, ready for a clear shot. I reached for my Browning that was sitting on the nightstand. I caught a glimpse of the clock, it was almost two o' clock. Damn!  
  
There was nothing but silence, enough to hear a pen drop. We sat there, anticipation building in our guts.  
  
A black figure came leaping through the window beside the bed, moving so fast it was blurry. I aimed my Browning up in the air, but knew that I would be too late to shoot. The figure was coming after me and Nathaniel quickly moved in front of me, too fast for the naked eye to see. I heard the sound of Edward's rifle go off.  
  
Nottingham came rushing in the room. His face held shock as he looked over at Edward. "Edward?"  
  
"Nottingham?" I looked at Edward as he said Nottingham's name.  
  
For the moment I forgot about the lycanthrope lying on the floor, dead from Edward's blow. All I could say at the time was, "What the hell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Another Assassin?  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions or comments . . .  
  
Crisssy101 - No one knows what Irons is, yet. They will find out. Irons is Kenneth Irons, the multi-billionaire that owns half of NYC. He is the one that Nottingham works for. Hehehe . . . the white hair dude!  
  
DragonMouse - LOL! I hope you enjoy the updates!  
  
HeatherRose1 - You shall see what happens with Asher and Sara. Oh, and I assure you that is just a taste of what is to come! As for Ian and Sara, you'll just have to wait . . . hehehe. 


	5. Another Assassin?

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah . . .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answers to comments and questions will be at the bottom. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Another Assassin?  
  
  
  
  
  
My heart was pounding against my chest. I couldn't figure out if it was because of the gunshot or the fact that I was standing so close to a beautiful vampire, and nude I might add. "It sounded like it came from Anita's room." It took a moment for me to focus on something else other than him. I need to get back in my cop mode, but I don't know if I can with him standing by me.  
  
"Here let me get you a towel." I studied every movement his body made as he turned to grab a towel off the counter. He moved with such grace that shouldn't even be possible. As he faced me, I saw him slightly smiling. Was I that obvious? "Here."  
  
I took the towel from his hands, and quickly wrapped it around my body, feeling the weight of his eyes on me. The act should have been a bit embarrassing, but wasn't. Instead, it caused warm fuzzy things to move through my body. At that moment, I knew I needed to get out of this bathroom and fast if I ever wanted to find out what happened. "Where is Anita's room?" I asked while opening the bathroom door.  
  
"Down the hallway." I looked back to make sure that he was following. His golden-blonde hair was all ready placed over the scarred side of his face. The gesture made me mad and sad at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to brush his hair away from his face, but somehow resisted.  
  
He started walking to the bedroom door, me following, and headed to Anita's room. Our paces quickly gained speed and we soon began running. The thoughts that someone might be hurt finally washed over me. Oh God, what if Jason or Ian was hurt?  
  
As I saw Ian step into a room, what appeared to be Anita's, I knew that he wasn't the one that got shot, or did the shooting. My nerves began to settle more, but I was still worried about Jason. I didn't exactly know why, I just was.  
  
When we stepped inside the room, we heard someone say, "Nottingham?" I looked over at a man, short blonde hair dressed in all black, holding a rifle. Call it a hunch, but I was betting that he was the shooter.  
  
Nottingham was looking at him, shock in his eyes. "Edward?"  
  
Anita quickly climbed off the bed, her gun pointing straight up in the air. "What the hell?" She was as confused as the rest of us, excluding Nottingham and that Edward guy. A young man was sitting on the bed behind her. He had long auburn hair, longer than any hair I've seen on a male. I glanced at his eyes. Violet?  
  
"Do you two know each other?" I asked.  
  
"Are you still guarding Irons?" Edward stepped closer to Nottingham, lowering his rifle at the same time.  
  
"Yes." Nottingham smiled. Then in a blink of an eye, I watched the two of them give one another those manly hugs; you know the little pat on the back and all. Both of them were laughing and shaking hands. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"Well, you know I've been busy killing things here and there." Edward smiled. "I can't believe you're still with Irons."  
  
"Yeah. . . well . . ." Nottingham was interrupted by Anita, who was clearly mad.  
  
"How in the hell do you know one another?" She yelled. I was about to do the same thing, but she beat me to it.  
  
"Oh, me and Nottingham were both in the Black Dragons group. We've known each other since childhood." Edward sat down his rifle, showing that he wasn't too worried about having to defend himself.  
  
"You're an assassin too?" Anita and I both asked the question at the same time. Hers was directed to Nottingham, mine at Edward.  
  
"Anita, he's starting to change back to human form." The auburn haired man was pointing at a black figure lying on the floor.  
  
I watched Anita walk over to the body. "Damnit!" She rolled the body on its side. I could see black hairs slowly start to fade, and human flesh taking its place. It was like something you would see in a movie, only slower. "Could you tell what it was, Nathaniel?"  
  
The man on the bed - Nathaniel? - slowly walked over to where Anita was. "No."  
  
"What happened here?" I walked over to the body, if you could call it that. Blood covered most of his upper body, but I could see some inner body parts spilling out from where the whole was made by Edward's killing blow. Remembering that I had only a towel on, I quickly tightened it some more before crouching down to where I could examine the body.  
  
"He ran through the window beside the bed, and attacked us. Edward shot him before he could claw me and Nathaniel to death." Anita lowered her head for a second than looked at me. "I'm afraid someone wants us dead."  
  
"Nothing new for me." She looked confused by my statement. Anita didn't know about the witchblade and it's long list of devotees. Only Nottingham and the vampire knew about it. "I'm a homicide cop, we always have people out to kill us."  
  
"So Edward, that's a nice rifle you have there." I watched Nottingham and Edward walk off to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was assuming they were exchanging assassin stories and tips. This night just gets weirder and weirder.  
  
"Anita, are you all right?" Jason came running through the bedroom door. "What happened?"  
  
"Nathaniel, how about going to Jason's room. You need sleep, don't worry about this." Anita patted his shoulder, telling him it was okay. The two of them left the room. As I watched them leave, I started looking around the room to find the vampire. He left, and I realized that I still didn't know his name. For some odd reason it bothered me, more than the dead body.  
  
"He has a tattoo around his neck." I grabbed some tissue off of the nightstand. While wiping the blood from his neck, symbols written around his neck appeared. It looked like some kind of language, but I've never seen it before. "Do you know what this is?" I looked at Anita, hoping she would have some clues. She shook her head.  
  
As I thought about the symbols some more, I knew whom I could ask. However, I couldn't decide if I wanted to bring him into this mess or not. I have all ready gotten him into too much stuff as it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
HeatherRose1 - LOL! You are getting warm.  
  
LaFemmeLurker - This is only a taste of some of the pairings!  
  
Obscure - Thank you! And you shall have more!  
  
Tegasus - LOL! I'm glad you like!  
  
DragonMouse - Thanks! Not all of Julianna is revealed yet, but soon will be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
  
  
Edward and Nottingham continued to look at each other. Asher walked into the room, with Sara behind him, wrapped in only a towel. They must have heard the gunshot, as well as us talking. Sara asked, "Do you two know each other?"  
  
I looked at the two men, impatiently waiting for one of them to answer. Instead, Edward asks, " Are you still guarding Irons?" He knows that Nottingham works for Kenneth Irons? What the hell?  
  
"Yes." Nottingham smiled. I looked back at Edward, who was returning the smile. Then, out of the blue, they were hugging and patting one another on the backs. They were laughing, Edward was laughing. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years." In years?  
  
"Well, you know I've been busy killing things here and there." Edward smiled. "I can't believe you're still with Irons."  
  
"Yeah. . . well . . ."  
  
Anger was beginning to get the best of me, "How in the hell do you know one another?" Okay so it did, but I wanted answers and I wanted them now.  
  
Edward sat down his rifle and turned to me. "Oh, me and Nottingham were both in the Black Dragons group. We've known each other since childhood." Since childhood? Nottingham was a Black Dragon? Nottingham is an assassin like Edward?  
  
"You're an assassin too?" I realized as I asked Nottingham, Sara was doing the same thing only to Edward. Sara knows that Nottingham is an assassin? Nottingham is an ASSASSIN?  
  
I couldn't think of what to say or do. All I could think of was Nottingham; the man with prettier hair than mine and could turn me into a hormone raging teenager, was an assassin. He stood there, looking at me with those gray eyes. I should have known, he even looks like a killer with those black clothes and cold eyes.  
  
"Anita, he's starting to change back to human form." I looked at Nathaniel pointing at the body on the floor. I completely forgot about the lycanthrope that was ready to rip our throats out a couple seconds ago.  
  
I rushed over to it, noticing that the black hairs were slowly fading. "Damnit!" His animal form was almost completely gone, with the exception of the claws and excess hair. There wasn't any way that I could figure out what he was now. I silently cursed myself for being to caught up with Edward and Nottingham instead of examining the body. Nottingham and Edward were losing brownie points as we speak. "Could you tell what it was, Nathaniel?"  
  
"No," he said. A big part of me hoped that he was only joking, but I knew otherwise. Nathaniel doesn't lie or joke; he's just that submissive.  
  
"What happened here?" Sara started walking over to the body and me. Once again, I noticed that she only had a towel on while she tightened it around her before she knelt down on the floor. I looked over at Asher. He was staring at her, almost looked like he was trying to memorize every curve of her. Knowing that he was being watched, he quickly looked at me and then left the room. What the hell were they doing in the bathroom?  
  
Then I remembered that Sara asked what had happened. The truth was that I don't exactly know. "He ran through the window beside the bed, and attacked us. Edward shot him before he could claw me and Nathaniel to death." As I looked at the body and saw where the bullet had went through, my stomach started churning in various directions. I lowered my head so I couldn't see it. I wasn't going to throw up. "I'm afraid someone wants us dead."  
  
"Nothing new for me." I looked up at Sara, offering me a smile. "I'm a homicide cop, we always have people out to kill us." Homicide cops don't get that much death threats. Or maybe it's different in New York.  
  
"So Edward, that's a nice rifle you have there." I looked at Nottingham and Edward. They had walked to the other side of the room. Edward was showing Nottingham his rifle, pointing at all the different triggers and stuff that it had. I couldn't help but contemplate over that same question. Nottingham is an assassin?  
  
"Anita, are you all right? What happened?" I turned to see Jason running through the bedroom door, with a worried look on his face.  
  
I looked back at Nathaniel; I could tell that he was tired. "Nathaniel, how about going to Jason's room. You need sleep, don't worry about this," I said while patting him on the arm. Both of them soon left the room. I was glad they followed my orders. They didn't need to be in here, smelling all this blood. I couldn't deal with them if they started turning furry.  
  
"He has a tattoo around his neck." Sara brought my attention back to the matter at hand. I looked down at his neck and saw something black around his neck. She got some tissue and started wiping some of the blood away. They were symbols, written all the way around his neck, some black, and some red. "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head, hoping that she knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Next Day  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
LanierShazar - Thanks! I hope you like the new addition!  
  
Obscure - If you ever get lost with the Witchblade stuff, just let me know! I will try and sort it out for you.  
  
HeatherRose1 - LOL! Gee, that makes me feel kind of special knowing that this is the first story you check on these pages. * Inserts Big Smile * Thanks!  
  
DragonMouse - LOL! You literally crack me up! I hope you like the new addition. As far as the dead guy . . . well that will soon be revealed sort of.  
  
Tegasus - Hehehe . . . you shall have more! 


	6. The Next Day

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah . . .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, the new situation on FanFiction.net is kind of hard to deal with. I received some e-mails from some of you asking me what I'm going to do about the AB side. Well, I guess I'm going to have to put it on this side, something I didn't want to do in the first place. But, unfortunately I don't know of any sites that I can put it on, so this will have to do. Any-who, this is the reason for the long delay, I apologize to those of you out there waiting rather impatiently for this chapter. . . hehehe. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Oh, and there is probably a few kinks in this one, but I'm too tired to check right now and I know that some of you want me to update soon, so here it is!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - The Next Day  
  
  
  
We arrived at Gabriel's apartment a little after five in the evening. It was only an hour after I woke up; the sleeping dust was still clunked on my eyelashes. I wasn't my normal self, fully alert waiting for some bad guy to jump out of a corner to kill me, or kiss me. No, I haven't had my coffee.  
  
I glanced over at Anita while I knocked on the apartment door. She was dragging as well, but still alert. I think I have finally met a woman that can top me when it comes to paranoia. I turned my attention at Nottingham, who was dressed in his usual black attire. Edward was standing next to him, dressed in black. They both should get "Bad Ass" tattooed across their foreheads, just to save time.  
  
"Sara?" Gabriel opened the door, smiling at first but then saw Nottingham and soon stopped. He quickly glanced at Anita, Edward, and Jason. "What's up, Coppie?"  
  
"I need you to look at something for me." I watched as he opened the door wider and showed the way in. His apartment was in its usual mess. Swords, heads, books, anything that was a collectible was scattered throughout the place. "Do you have any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, it's over there, by the computer," he pointed.  
  
"Good." Anita and I both rushed over to the full pot of coffee. I could tell that she was dying for a cup of coffee, as much as I was. "Mmmm. . . Heaven."  
  
Anita settled against the computer desk, nodding her head. "Yes."  
  
"So, Pez, what is it that you need me to look at?" I shifted my eyes at Gabriel. He was standing there with a confused look on his face, something abnormal when it comes to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah . . ." I quickly grabbed the photos of the lycanthrope Edward killed last night. The pictures were well-done, professional quality.  
  
"Nice pictures." Gabriel smiled, "Who did them?"  
  
"Him," I answered while pointing to Edward.  
  
"It's no big deal." He said, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. All I could think about for the moment was, 'Boy he's cocky! Just like Nottingham.'  
  
"Anyways, Gabe, do you know what those symbols are around his neck?"  
  
"Ummm. . . I'm not for sure." Did I just hear those words come out of his mouth? "It looks ancient, but other than that I can't tell you what they are."  
  
"The guy was a lycanthrope. Does that help?"  
  
"Uhh. . . no." He stared at me for a moment, one of the many things he does while trying to figure out what mess I have gotten myself in. I didn't want to bring this here. Every time I seek help from the guy I always bring him into the pits with me. "What kind of lycanthrope?"  
  
"We don't know." Anita walked up closer to us, holding a head in her hand. "We think that those symbols might help us find out."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind leaving the pictures here with me, I can see what I can dig up on them." I nodded my head. Hell, where else was I going to go to find info on these things? Gabriel turned to Anita, looking her over, and lingering too long on certain areas. That's it; I'm not introducing her to any more guys. "I'll sell you that head for a discount price."  
  
"No thanks." She said, quickly laying the head back down on the table. "But out of curiosity, how much?"  
  
"Originally it's twenty thousand dollars, but I would be happy to take off a few thousand." That's Gabriel for you, Mr. Business Man.  
  
"No thanks." I watched her smile at him. Not just any normal smile, but a "friendly" smile. Gabriel smiled back at her, murmuring something in Bulgarian? What is up with this girl? Every guy around her falls down on his knees wanting to get in bed with her. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but not by much. I wonder if Asher acts like this, too?  
  
"We have to go. It's almost time for our meeting." Edward's words knocked me back to the present. I almost forgot about the "Meeting" with the Master of the City. To be honest, I wasn't looking forward to meeting her. On the other hand, Asher was going to be there, a definite plus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANITA BLAKE vs. SARA PEZZINI  
  
  
  
I was glad I fed the ardeur earlier. If I didn't, I would be slamming Nottingham against the hallway walls trying to jump him. Some part of me, deep down inside, still wanted to do it.  
  
Sara knocked on the door, a young man opened it. He was tall, slender, pale, and kind of looked like her. Brother? "Sara?" He asked, smiling but then stopped. He was starring at something or someone. I turned to see who it was and saw that the stare was directed at Nottingham, who was staring back. Gee, is it getting hot in here? "What's up, Coppie?"  
  
"I need you to look at something for me." Sara rushed through the door and into the apartment. The man still stood there holding the door for us to come in. I was the last one to walk through, slowly I might add. As I walked past him, I could feel the ardeur begin to rise. Shit! Why do all of Sara's men have to affect the ardeur? Where the hell does she meet these guys, STUDS - R - US? "Do you have any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, it's over there, by the computer," he pointed.  
  
My attention soon left the ardeur and went straight to the pot of coffee that was sitting on the computer desk. Of all the things I brought with me, coffee wasn't one of them, which I hit my smacked myself for doing so. I was walking closely by Sara, who was desperate to get to that glorious coffee pot as much as I was. I watched impatiently as she poured the coffee into the cups. "Mmmm. . . Heaven."  
  
"Yes." My body soon relaxed as the nourishing liquid entered my mouth and slowly went down my throat. Yes it was almost like Heaven.  
  
"So, Pez, what is it that you need me to look at?" I looked up at the young man than looked at Sara. Supposedly this guy was a genius and knew everything there was to know about ancient artifacts, myths, and more.  
  
Although I wanted to hear the conversation between him and Sara, I was afraid the ardeur would get the better of me when he starts to talk. I always had a weakness for intelligent men. Besides, something on the other side of the room caught my attention. With the coffee cup held tightly in my hand, I started walking over to whatever it was on the other side. As I got closer I saw that it was a head. If you could call it that.  
  
"Do you like?" Nottingham asked, standing close, very close to me.  
  
"Umm. . . it's interesting." Images began to float through my mind, bad images that I know was done by the ardeur. Let's just say that it involves Nottingham and candle wax.  
  
"I bought it once, kind of." He smiled, making my heart to beat faster and things in my lower body tighten. Bully for him.  
  
Oh God, I had to get away from him. Instead of moving farther away, I was moving closer to him. Distraction, I need a distraction. "You're an assassin?"  
  
"Yes," he said while smiling even brighter. Damn him.  
  
"The guy was a lycanthrope. Does that help?" Sara's voice was a good enough distraction for me to walk away from Nottingham. Brownie points for her!  
  
"Uhh. . . no." I walked up to them; they were both looking at the pictures, admiring them. Who knew Edward could take such lovely pictures? "What kind of lycanthrope?"  
  
"We don't know. We think that those symbols might help us find out."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind leaving the pictures here with me, I can see what I can dig up on them." I watched Sara nod her head 'Yes', not exactly sure if that was a good idea. Then, I looked up at the guy. He was looking me over, managing to make it look casual and not dirty. Though I knew it was meant to be the latter. "I'll sell you that head for a discount price."  
  
What? I realized that I was holding the head that I was looking at earlier. I didn't even remember picking it up. "No thanks. But out of curiosity, how much?"  
  
"Originally it's twenty thousand dollars, but I would be happy to take off a few thousand." Oh, only seventeen thousand dollars, is that all?  
  
"No thanks," I said, smiling and trying to be nice. Well, actually flirting. Wait. . . I was flirting? He knew it, too, as well as Sara. I could almost feel the heat rising off her body. It was enough confirmation to let me know that she was his older sister, seeing how she was in the older sister protection mode.  
  
"We have to go. It's almost time for our meeting." Oh yeah, the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Cookies Anyone?  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions and comments from the last chapter. . .  
  
WITCHBLADE  
  
SpitefulHope - You shall have more! And thank you for the comments! Also, if you ever get lost at anytime, you can always e-mail me; I'll try and clarify a few things.  
  
HeatherRose1 - I hope you enjoyed some Gabe time. Sorry for the extra long wait. The next chapter will be posted much sooner and with some more Asher and witchblade time.  
  
LaFemmeLurker - Yes it is Gabriel! Hehehe. . . hope you enjoy!  
  
Tweetie Pie - You are too much, really! I'm not that "Fabulous" really. As far as Julianna goes, there will be answers to what she was in a couple of more chapters. To answer your question on the FF.net thing, I guess I will be adding the AB side to the SP side from now on, though I'm not fond of the idea. Oh, and I have also learned that it wasn't Laurell K. Hamilton herself that asked for the Anita Blake category to be taken down; instead, it was the publishers. A lot of fans were angry with LKH and I just wanted to clarify that it wasn't her, despite what the site says, because I got this statement off of her official site.  
  
VAMPIRE HUNTER  
  
Obscure - LOL, I thought that it was a cute little addition, too. Every time I read about Edward and his weapons, I picture him as a kid with a new toy.  
  
SpitefulHope - You shall have more! By the way, I like your screen name.  
  
HeatherRose 1 - Well, I don't know where JC is exactly. . . hehehe. I didn't really think about that. I guess he's either taking a bath with his rubber ducky or catching a few z's.  
  
The Raven - You think my fic is spiffy? Thanks!  
  
LanierShazar - Thanks! I liked her reaction, too.  
  
DragonMouse - I so enjoy reading your reviews! Here is more. Oh, and what do you know? There will be more questions to be answered. . . hahaha! * Evil Laugh *  
  
Tweetie Pie - I hear you! I wish I was her, too! Of course who wouldn't with all those Harlequin guys lusting after her. Damn her. . . hehehe.  
  
Rosalyn Shields - Thank you. Well, this isn't the quickest update but hey it got here. I hope you like! 


	7. Cookies Anyone?

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I actually owned any of these characters I would be rich. Unfortunately I do not, and therefore I'm not rich! SO SUE ME NOT!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay, this update didn't take as long as the last one. . . hehehe. Any-who, on with the story!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - Cookies Anyone?  
  
  
  
As I walked farther down the hallway, the walls slowly closed in. I have never been claustrophobic, but saying that now would be swaying far from the truth. Something about this place didn't seem right. Why would it? The Master of the City, known as Naranjana, lives in this place along with her other bloodsuckers.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of, ma cherie." Mr. Blondie came up behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder. If it had been anyone else I would have cut the hand with my trusty Witchblade. He was different, I don't know why either. All I wanted to do was take his hand in mine, run my tongue over his pale skin. What girl wouldn't?  
  
"I'm not scared." Sara Pezzini in denial? No. . .  
  
"Is it just me or do any of you smell cookies?" I looked over at Jason, who was sniffing the air, breathing it in so hard I thought his lungs would explode from the pressure.  
  
"It must be your imagination," I replied.  
  
"This isn't the time to be thinking about cookies," Anita snapped. There was a Browning in her hand. Hell, I didn't even have my gun out.  
  
"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." A tall, pale, skinny red head came around the corner of the hallway. Hmm. . . call it a hunch, but I bet he was a vampire. "Naranjana is waiting for you. Please, follow me."  
  
I looked over at Jean Claude, who was dressed up more than the rest of us. He had a red silk shirt on, tightly covering his lean body, black leather pants accompanied with the leather jacket to match. Damn, the guy dresses better than I do. "We will follow," he said with a smile, managing to hide the fangs.  
  
Maybe it was me, but Carrot Top didn't seem to be all that trusting. Of course that wide smile and "Come hither" look could be a clue. Unfortunately, we followed him down the hallway, slowly stepping into the dark where the cheap florescent lights no longer reached. Yeah, I didn't like this place.  
  
Blondie leaned over me, his breath hot on my ear, almost causing me to giggle. I fought the urge to rise up on my toes just to feel his lips bush against my skin. "You need not to worry," he whispered in my ear and then pointed at the Witchblade. If he thought that this was comforting well he was wrong. Having his arms around me, cuddling me and keeping the bloodsuckers away was more comfort. Somehow I doubt if he was willing to do that. A girl has to hope, though.  
  
"If you have any Holy items on you, please take them off." Carrot Top pointed at a young blonde girl, possibly sixteen years old but hard to tell. She was carrying a box in her hands with a sign that said, "Holy Items Check Out." How cute is that? They have their own personal check out girl.  
  
"Here," Anita took off her cross necklace. She didn't want to give it up; I could tell in her eyes that it was special to her. I couldn't help but wonder how Jean Claude was able to kiss her with it around her neck though.  
  
Carrot Top opened the door behind him, spilling bright light through the slits. I could smell cookies; it wasn't just Jason's imagination. "Come in, come in." A low, female voice came from inside. It had a soothing quality to it, almost like an alto singer. I could picture the voice belonging to a mother reading her children to sleep, I knew it wasn't that innocent.  
  
Anita walked in first, I soon followed after her. Shock was shown on both of our faces when we entered. The room was a kitchen, decorated like something you would see on a 50s television show. "You must excuse me, my tigers were getting hungry." The owner of that mother-like voice was beautiful in a classical way. She was older looking, between fifty and sixty, didn't look like a vampire.  
  
I watched her closely as she went over to the oven, pulling out a cookie sheet with chocolate chip cookies on it. Their smell filled the room, causing hunger, or plain want, to rise. The weretigers were sitting at the table, waiting for the woman to serve them. All of them had smiles on their faces, except for one. He glared at me and then at the rest of us, not happy with what he saw.  
  
"Jean Claude it is so good to see you again." The woman's voice caused my attention to drift away from the weretiger. Anita was surprised as I was when Jean Claude walked over to her and hugged her, like he was hugging his mother or grandmother. "It's been years since the last meeting with The Council, has it not?"  
  
Jean Claude smiled, looking almost content, "Yes it has." He quickly eyed Anita, confirming her that it was okay to put the gun away. She was hesitant, but managed to do so. "We have come to seek information, Naranjana."  
  
"This is Naranjana?" Everyone turned and looked at me. Naranjana smiled at me, a smile that you would expect from a mother that is dealing with her naïve child. "I was expecting the Master of the City to look . . . you know . . . like a vampire."  
  
She laughed at me, clearly amused with my ignorance. "Oh Jean Claude, your friend amuses me." Her hands raised the cookie sheet in an offering manner. "Would you like a cookie?"  
  
"No thanks." I tried to sound bitter, mean, anything but young or innocent-like; unfortunately, it didn't work. Her smiling, motherly face prevented it. I couldn't be mean to someone like that looked like a mother.  
  
"I know why you are here, Jean Claude." She almost started to speak again, then suddenly stopped. I looked at her eyes, they went from happy to sad in mere seconds. Her eyes were on Blondie. "Asher." Asher? Is that his name? He smiled at her while creeping into the shadows, trying to hide from others' views. I knew that it was because of his scars; the act caused chills to flow down my spine and my nurturing nature to rise. "The mystery lycanthropes are bothering you."  
  
It was hard to turn my direction from him, but I needed to talk to Naranjana. Business before pleasure; well most of the time. "Mr. Irons said that you know who they are."  
  
"Yes." It was an uncomfortable subject; I could see it in her eyes. "They are not like other lycanthropes. They can change forms numerous of times within minutes, not hurting themselves while in the process." Change forms? Not hurting? If I didn't look confused than I should.  
  
"Change forms?" Anita seemed as clueless as me. That is not good. "Their not a specific type of species?"  
  
"No." Naranjana stood up and walked over to her. "I met their leader a couple of months ago. He was beyond evil, no words can describe him."  
  
"What is his name?" At least I can do something with a name.  
  
"Rakesh." She smiled at me, big brown eyes staring at me with what looked like concern. "He will send more to kill you."  
  
"Good." I looked over at Anita, as well as everyone else in the room. "We will be waiting." Do I smell a plan a cooking up?  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Rub-A-Dub-Dub, I'm In The Tub!  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some comments or questions . . .  
  
HeatherRose1 - I'm so glad that you like it. I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thanks, for the addresses, I will go and check them out. I've been looking for some places to post the fics on.  
  
Obscure - I know that if I had the ardeur it would definitely go haywire around Gabe and Ian! * Yum Yum Yum * Fansites with pics? Witchblade or AB?  
  
LaFemmeLurker - Aww . . . you are so sweet. Your comments bring a smile to my face. * Inserts Blushing Smiles * An orgy? LMAO!!! Hmm. . . I might thank about that. I assure you that in the next chapter there will be some action going on.  
  
Mac - I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the new addition!  
  
Tweetie Pie - I know, it makes me sad too. I really enjoyed a lot of those AB fics. Any-who, hope you like the new addition! And thank you! 


	8. Rub A Dub Dub I'm In The Tub

SARA PEZZINI vs. ANITA BLAKE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmmm . . . give me some time so I can think up a smart-ass comment to say.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hate the default settings on this site, so I'm going to keep the overall rating of this story PG-13. However, I guess I should warn some of you that this chapter is not PG-13, far from it. This chapter will feature sexual content, ranging from an R to NC-17 rating, but the NC- 17 is probably a little harsh so I'm going with R. Well, next chapter will probably need the NC-17 rating.  
  
Any-who, I hope all of you enjoy this new addition. I know that a few of you have been wanting this to happen, so I spent extra amounts of time writing this. Enjoy . . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Rub-A-Dub-Dub, I'm In The Tub!  
  
  
  
Ahh. . . the smell of jasmine, candlelight, and the sounds of Mozart. What more can a girl ask for? Jean Claude knows how to please a woman. Candles accented the bathroom with their sweet aroma and dim lighting. The stonewalls were dark, almost giving off a medieval fantasy scene that is only seen in movies or personal dreams. A starry midnight sky wallpaper topped it off, making the fantasy seem more real.  
  
Imported bath crystals, bubble bath, and oil were carefully placed on a tray near the tub. The crystal jars shimmered in the candlelight. I could only see the chrome handles on the tub; the black marble hid the rest of it in the dark. Longing crept through my body as I took in the surroundings. I desperately wanted to jump in the tub and feel the soft water flow over my body.  
  
Unfortunately, I told Asher that I needed to talk to him. He said that he needed to talk to Anita and Jean Claude, but would join me shortly. I didn't want to get into the bathtub knowing that he was coming to see me in a few minutes. Although the thought of me being naked in a dream-like bathroom and him joining me was appealing, I had to admit. I just didn't want it to happen, not now anyways. I had questions that needed to be answered and seeing Asher naked would clear my mind of any thought.  
  
"Why don't you get in? I can tell that you want to." His voice wrapped around my body, something that should be against the law but thankfully isn't. I didn't hear him come in the room, either the witchblade wasn't doing its job or he was really good. My eyes locked with his for a few seconds, but I soon drew away from his gaze. Unlike most girls, I didn't want him to see me flush. "I don't mind."  
  
The comment brought a smile to my face. "I'm sure you wouldn't." Honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing him as well, but I needed answers. "I have some questions for you."  
  
"You can ask while bathing, ma cherie." I watched as he moved across the room, stopping in front of the bath crystals. He gracefully picked up the crystal jar up; unplug the cork and breath in the jasmine scent. The act shouldn't have been sexy but it was. His hands reached the handles, and then turned the knobs, filling the black tub with water. "Bath crystals?" He motioned the jar over the bathtub. I absently nodded and watched the crystals being poured into the water.  
  
"Excuse me for a second. I need to get my robe." It was a pathetic excuse, but I didn't care. I desperately needed air and to calm myself down if I was going to finish what I planned on doing. Quickly, I stripped from my clothes and went inside the walk-in closet. I pulled out the black silk robe that I discovered the night before, and tied it loosely around my body. Before I went back into the bathroom, I grabbed the hair tie that was laying on the nightstand.  
  
The tub was almost full, with bubbles floating on top. Jasmine filled the room; there wasn't a hint of another smell. Asher had his back turned when I walked in. His golden hair shined where the candlelight hit it. I slowly walked over to him, fighting the urge to peel the brown leather off of his body. "Here, pull your hair back," I said while placing the hair tie in his hands.  
  
His pale blue eyes looked up at me, confusion was written across his face. "Why?" I could see pain mixed in with the confusion. I tried to see the horror that people saw when they looked at him, the look of shock on their faces when he reveals himself. I couldn't, though. He was beautiful to me, and he didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
"I want to know if you're lying to me or not." He relaxed a bit and I could see his pain take over. "I just want to see all of you, anyways. You can't blame a girl for that." His confusion came back again, causing me to smile. I turned around and stripped myself from the robe, in slow enduring movements. The weight of his eyes on me caused shivers to run through my body and tighten it in places.  
  
"What is it that you needed to ask me, cherie?" His voice sounded choked, coming out low and breathy. I smiled to myself as I came closer to the tub.  
  
The water was warm and soft against my skin. Bath crystals gently scraped the bottom of my feet as I settled the rest of me into the water. I heard the legs of the small vanity chair move against the tile. When I looked up Asher was sitting in the chair looking at me with his pale eyes, his face was no longer hidden behind his hair. The light gently bounced across his face, making me wish that this were a dream. "Your lover had the witchblade before she was killed. Who was she? Tell me about her."  
  
"She was my human servant. We traveled with Jean Claude for over twenty years, living the high life. We dined, spent money, and made love without a care in the world."  
  
"Jean Claude? Jean Claude was with you?" I didn't really want to know why, but my curiosity got the best of me.  
  
"I took Jean Claude with me, escaping our old master, Belle Morte. We were her most prized possessions. When I met Julianna I no longer wanted to stay, so I left, taking Jean Claude with me." He paused, and then continued. "We were a ménage à trois, a long time ago."  
  
I noticed that he was trying to hide in the shadows. I grabbed his hand; his scars were rough against my skin. He was trying to pull away, so I tightened my grip. My eyes were focused on his while I ran my free hand in a gentle soothing motion across the scars on his face. "What happened?"  
  
His body began to relax and I could feel him move in closer to me. I turned my direction back to his face; his eyes still had sadness in them. It was hard trying to resist the urge to kiss it all away, but I somehow managed. "Jean Claude had to leave us to attend his mother. He received news that she was ill and was expected to pass away soon. Julianna and I were waiting in France for him to return. One night we stumbled upon a man. He was strong, I could feel his power course through my veins, and it wasn't like anything that I've ever felt before. I wanted to leave, but Julianna . . . she was intrigued with the bracelet that he was carrying . . . he said that the bracelet wasn't kind to pretenders. We didn't know what he meant, she just wanted the bracelet and I would have done anything to make her happy."  
  
He stopped talking. I tried to encourage him to continue by stroking his hair and scars but he refused. A light appeared from behind him and I noticed that it was the witchblade. Before I knew it I began to see flashbacks of Asher naked. All I could see was flesh on flesh, with Asher's golden hair coating smooth skin that lied under him. A hand was brushing his bare back; the witchblade was wrapped around the small wrist. Then I saw another flashback. A group of men came running through a bedroom, they were carrying crosses and stakes. One of them grabbed the woman with the witchblade, while the others wrapped a sleeping Asher in a bundle of thick blankets.  
  
My skin was hot; it felt as if it was melting off my body. I didn't know if I was experiencing Asher's pain or Julianna's. Then I saw Jean Claude; he was covered in blood, the murders' blood. He knelt down beside Asher, whispering to him soft, soothing words in French. I could hear Asher yelling at him, trying to push him away. I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
I was quickly brought back to when I felt Asher move under my hands. He gently brushed the tears that had formed under my eyes. I didn't know what to say or do, I could only look at his eyes. "I'm . . . sorry."  
  
"Don't . . ." His fingers softly brushed against my lips, keeping me from continuing. I didn't mind, nonetheless. However, I wanted to see him, see the rest of him. I needed to see him.  
  
"Can I see . . ."  
  
"No." He answered before I could finish, all ready knowing what I wanted. I hated the fact that he didn't trust me enough to show him to me. I wanted it, almost painfully needing it. "I don't want to see the same look in your eyes as others have when they see me, ma cherie."  
  
"Please . . ." Slowly, I leaned into him, daringly taking the next move of encouragement. Soft lips brushed against mine, hands carefully stroked my bare skin. My body ached to be held in his arms, to touch his bare skin, to explore him. I ran my hands over the smooth, silk shirt that clang to his lean chest. His body was intoxicating, and I wanted to feel more.  
  
He drew back from me, a smile crossed over his face. "All right, cherie." I smiled back at him, intensely watching him as his hands grabbed the ends of his shirt and slowly strip it off. Scars ran up the right side of his chest, they were messier than the ones on his face. They continued down his stomach and into his pants. I sensed him stepping back and quickly stopped him. "You . . . you didn't . . ."  
  
"You're beautiful." The kiss was less chaste than the last one. It was forceful, backed up with want and need. His tongue played against my lips and I parted them for access. He drew me up against his body while his tongue explored my mouth. I wanted him closer to me, him inside me. "Lose the pants," I whispered breathily.  
  
Impatiently, I watched as he fumbled with the buttons on his leather pants. When I heard the zipper I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel him. I ran my hands over his skin as he struggled to take off his pants. He smiled at me, "Patience is a virtue."  
  
"Not for me." I took in the sight of his nude body. Saying that he was breathtaking was not doing justice. He was more than that and it made my lower body lust for his touch. I pulled him over my body, causing him to fall into the bathtub. He was pressed up against me, causing the fact that he wasn't in me more painful. "Please, Asher . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Splash Splash!  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to answer some questions or comments . . .  
  
HeaterRose1 - That isn't a stupid question. And the answer is you'll find out . . . hehehe. But, lets just say that somebody knows some stuff about them that they're not telling. Yep, you guessed it. The tub scene is with Sara and Asher, and it isn't over yet. As far as JC goes, he'll get someone to himself, it might be Anita or someone else. Anita, well she'll get someone as well.  
  
Obscure - I know some cool Witchblade sites to check out. Have you seen any of the comic book stuff, yet? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new addition!  
  
Blackcat404 - You're cousin's name is Rakesh? Wow, I didn't people actually had that name . . . hehehe. Of course I did get it off of babynamer.com . . . hehehe. I hope you like the latest addition! And thank you.  
  
Mac - Yes, Jean Claude and Anita are going to be having scene pretty soon about Naranjana and why he didn't tell her that she was "Mrs. Susie Homemaker". And Ian and Edward will be involved as well. I'll probably have Anita's POV posted in the next chapter along with Sara's. Info on Rakesh will turn up soon, as well as meeting him.  
  
  
  
Christmas break is coming up pretty soon, so the updates should be quick so all of you don't have to wait too long. For now, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of your comments, they really crack me up! 


End file.
